All I Ask Of You
by Tristana Black
Summary: Ella idolatraba aquellos ojos grises, ese rubio y platinad cabello. La tez blanca que hacía que sus mejillas se vieran hermosas cuando se ruborizaba. Él, amaba su pureza. La ternura que emanaba a cada paso que daba por los solitarios o concurridos pasillo


Aclaro que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece.Todos son creaci´n de J.K. Rowling y escribo esto sin fines de lucro.

**Esta es un fic basado en una canción de El Fantasma de la Opera, titulada All I ask of you. Espero que les guste nn**

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy.**

**---------------------------------------------------**

All I Ask Of You Por Gab Malfoy 

Aquél nevado paisaje hacía un perfecto escenario para aquella pareja que se encontraba en el último piso del castillo. El castillo que los había albergado por siete años y que los hizo cómplices de su amor. Aún sin poder demostrarlo frente a los demás.

¿Qué era lo que a él le atraía de ella? ¿Y a ella de él? Era sencillo.

Ella idolatraba aquellos ojos grises, ese rubio y platinad cabello. La tez blanca que hacía que sus mejillas se vieran hermosas cuando se ruborizaba. Que las escasas pecas que tenía cerca de los ojos fueran suyas nada más. Que aquella sonrisa tan blanca se la dedicara solamente a ella. Que ella fuera la dueña de sus más culposos deseos y sus más oscuros sueños.

Él, amaba su pureza. La ternura que emanaba a cada paso que daba por los solitarios o concurridos pasillos del colegio. Que cuando se ruborizara, aquellas pecas que adornaban sus delicados pómulos, se notaran mucho más y la hicieran verse más angelical de lo que ya se veía. Aquél castaño cabello que antes estaba enmarañado y que ahora eran delicados cárieles cayéndole por la espalda y que se deleitaba viéndolos diario moverse con el movimiento de sus pasos. La pasión que irradiaba cuando estaba con él.

La amaba, lo amaba. Ambos se amaban. Pero, por alguna extraña razón, no podían dejar ver sus sentimientos en público. Ninguno de los dos se lo permitía.

Simplemente, buscaban un pequeño y especial momento para verse. Se ponían de acuerdo y acudían a la cita. Ansiosos de encontrarse con la persona que más amaban.

Como ése día.

Si. se habían puesto de acuerdo para observar juntos las estrellas en una noche de invierno.

Él, esperando en el último piso, con su túnica de Slytherin cubriéndolo del frío. Con una rosa roja en la mano. Jugando con el tallo esperando a que ella apareciera.

-Me buscabas?

Una suave y sutil voz sonó al extremo del techo. Con tan solo escuchar esas dos palabras, supo que era ella. Se dio media vuelta y la miró. Se veía hermosa.

Su pequeña y preciosa nariz comenzaba a enrojecerse por el frío. El sonrió. Se veía tan tierna. Tan inocente. Tan infantil. Tan...tan Hermione...

-Te añoraba...

Se acercó a ella y le entregó la rosa. Se puso detrás de ella, rodeándola con ambos brazos para cubrirla con su túnica. Comenzó a pasar su rostro por el cabello de Hermione mientras aquellos ojos grises se cerraban lentamente y absorbía deliciosamente la escencia emanada por la castaña.

Aquella escencia que muchos ignoraban, pero que ella le entregaba a él en cada uno de sus encuentros fortuitos en la biblioteca, la sala de os menesteres o el techo del último piso del castillo.

_No more talk of darkness,_

_forget these wide-eyed fears;_

_I'm here, nothing can harm you,_

_my words will warm and calm you. _

-¿Te han dicho lo hermosa que eres?

Tal vez si, tal vez no. Posiblemente el ya se lo habría repetido demasiadas veces. Pero era imposible denegar de tal hermosura. Aquella mujer, por que no era una niña, era quien le arrebataba los suspiros en clase de Pociones.

-No...

Draco sonrió. Hermione siempre había sido modesta en ese aspecto. Era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de la castaña.

-Hermione...déjame protegerte. Déjame estar ahí para ti...

Posó sus fríos pero cálidos labios sobre los de Hermione, haciendo que ambas epidermis se fundieran en un beso. Un beso que añoraba ser consumado desde hacía mucho.

_Let me be your freedom,_

_let daylight dry your tears;_

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you._

Ella lo correspondió. Como él, añoraba, y más que eso, deseaba, que la besara. Sentir aquella blanca y hermosa tez rozando la suya. Quisiera estar así por siempre. Para toda la eternidad. Aunque eso le costara muchas cosas, incluidas sus amistades.

-Yo quiero liberarte, Hermione. Déjame ser ese hombre que quieres para ti...permíteme secar tus lágrimas cuando hayas llorado. Estar contigo, para ti. Por ti.

El rubio seguía besándole mientras que en cada respiración se detenía para decirle aquellas palabras. Palabras que le salían verdaderamente del corazón. Eran palabras sinceras que siempre quiso externar, pero que por orgullo, nunca pudo hacerlo.

_Say you'll love me every waking moment;_

_turn my head with talk of summertime._

_Say you need me with you now and always;_

_promise me that all you say is true,_

_that's all I ask of you._

Ella abrió los ojos. Lo miró y contempló los hermosos ojos grises que la habían enamorado desde hacía años. Desde hacía siglos. Desde hacía una vida entera.

-Di que me amas, Draco..

Él suspiró. El que ella dijera de esa manera tan sutil su nombre y no su apellido, lo hacía sentirse en las nubes. En el paraíso. En una Utopía.

-Di que me necesitas siempre. Prométeme que todo lo que dices es cierto. Sólo eso te pido, amor mío.

Una fría mano se posó sobre el rostro de Draco Malfoy y le acarició tiernamente. Aquellos ojos castaños comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas. Pero no porque estuviese triste, no. Si no porque sabía que él era el hombre que quería para ella.

_Let me be your shelter,_

_let me be your light;_

_you're safe, no one will find you,_

_your fears are far behind you_

Un copo de nieve cayó sobre la nariz de la castaña. Draco sonrió y suavemente retiró el copo con el dedo índice de la mano derecha mientras que con la izquierda, sostenía la mano de Hermione aún en su rostro.

-Yo te amo, mi castaña. Te amo y necesito como las flores necesitan el agua.

Puso la mano de su castaña en su hombro y tomó la otra con su mano izquierda. Comenzaron amoverse al compás de una melodía inexistente. Como si supieran cada uno de los pasos de memoria.

-Quiero ser la luz que ilumina tu rostro al despertar. Quiero ser tu protección.

La miró y le besó la comisura de los labios y lentamente pasó al cuello, oliendo la delicada escencia de aquél perfume que le había regalado en San Valentín.

-Quédate conmigo, Hermione, yo te protegeré de todo.

_All I want is freedom,_

_a world with no more night;_

_and you, always beside me,_

_to hold me and to hide me. _

Ella lo miró y suspiró ante él diciendo su nombre en respuesta al beso.

-Draco...

El volvió a estremecerse. ¿Cómo era posible que la sola mención de su nombre en esa dulce voz lo hiciera sentirse de esa manera?

-No quiero más oscuridad en mi mundo. Tampoco represiones. Te quiero a ti en mi mundo, porque tú eres mi mundo.

-Mi castaña...

Ello lo calló. Lo besó con singular pasión en los labios. Recorriendo cada rincón de su boca con alevosía. Como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Como si fuera un sueño del cual no quisiera despertar y que ahí, besándolo, nunca fuera a terminar.

_Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime;_

_let me lead you from you solitude._

_Say you need me with you, here beside you,_

_anywhere you go, let me go too,_

_that's all I ask of you._

Se separaron unos segundos mientras aquella melodía muda los seguía guiando mientras los copos de nieve caían con mayor fervor. Como si el cielo se hubiese puesto de acuerdo en hacer ese día especial.

-Di que quieres compartir conmigo un amor, Hermione, una vida entera.

La cubrió más con la túnica pues ella comenzaba a tiritar de frío. Aunque, posiblemente, no fuera frío, sino la pasión que podría consumarse en el cuerpo de la castaña con ayuda del rubio platinado.

-Di que me quieres junto a ti, aquí, junto a ti. Déjame ir a donde tu vayas, mi princesa. Siempre quiero estar a tu lado.

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime._

_Say the word and I will follow you._

Recargó su rostro en el hombro de su amado. Mientras que seguía abrazada de su cuello. No quería soltarlo. Era como si se sintiera mucho más segura así. Abrazada a él.

-Di que me amas. Dilo, e iré a donde quiera que sea. Te seguiré sin importar nada. Solo dilo.

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

-Te amo Hermione. Te amo con todo mi ser.

Ella se estremeció mientras él la abrazaba con más fuerza por la cintura, apretándola más a su cuerpo y levantándola en brazos mientras, daba una vuelta, haciendo que las túnicas se elevaran y terminaran cubiertas de copos de nieve.

-Quiero pasar contigo todas las noches. Todas las mañanas, despertar y ver tus labios. Cada noche irme a la cama y ver como te quedas dormida.

_Say you love me... _

-Di que me amas, Draco.

You know I do 

-Sabes que es así.

_Love me, that's all I ask of you._

Anywhere you go let me go too 

_Love me..._

_that's all I ask of you._

-Ámame, eso es lo único que pido de ti.

Un profundo beso fue lo que culminó en ese día. El día en que Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy se entregaron el uno para el otro. Teniendo a la luna como cómplice, se juraron amor eterno. Amor más grande que el que muchas personas han logrado ver. Amor más grande que el que muchas personas jamás podrán disfrutar.

-Y yo te amo. Más que a la vida misma.

-------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus comments pls.

**Saludos, Gab Malfoy nn**


End file.
